


[Podfic] The Lunatic, the Lover, and the Poet

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <em>Will's not a boy.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Lunatic, the Lover, and the Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lunatic, the Lover, and the Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



**Length** : 3min 43sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Lunatic,%20the%20Lover,%20and%20the%20Poet.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lunatic-lover-and-poet) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
